FCSR Summary The Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) provides state-of-the-art fluorescence activated cell sorting and analysis capabilities to investigators of the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center and the Philadelphia region. The most commonly used applications are multi-color cell surface phenotyping, detection of intracellular cytokines and signaling molecules, transfection measurements, studies of apoptosis, cell cycle analysis, cell proliferation, and real time analysis of Ca2+ mobilization kinetics. The sorters, analyzers, and workstations allow for affordable, reliable, and accurate characterization of a wide variety of biological samples. These services provided can be tailored to suit experimental designs in a variety of fields. FCSR provides consultation on current protocols, analysis techniques, and data presentation. This resource plays a critical role in assisting SKCC members performing various research projects directly related to the understanding of the biology and treatment of cancer. Current goals of the facility include: 1) Provide high-quality and affordably priced services for analytical cytometry data acquisition and cytometric cell sorting of various types of biological particles; 2) Consult with SKCC members to determine analytical cytometry needs, aid in the development of appropriate protocols and techniques, and provide technical support for analysis including data analysis and interpretation and/or training in using BD FACS DIVA and FlowJo softwares; 3) Provide training to SKCC members for 24/7 use of automated analytical flow cytometry instrumentation for competent and efficient routine analysis.